Changes We Must Do
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky who was once very successful has lost everything. He's jobless and hopeless and he lives in a small motel room that his best friend owns. Everything seems lost until a knock on his noisy neighbors door changes everything. How does it? You have to read to find out. Rated M. Three part story. Smythofsky. Humor, drama, angst. Completely AU. I don't own Glee.


**AN: Hi Guys, :)**

 **So this is a three-part Smythofsky smut story that I have been working on for a few days now. I got the idea when I was listening to Hinder's "Homecoming Queen" which has nothing to do with the actual story but there you go. Lol**

 **I was inspired when I listened to this song.**

 **Anyways, this is Rated M for a reason. Sexy times is coming up. I wanted to set up the backstory before we get to the good stuff. Ha.**

 **Its not stated in the actual story BUT Dave is twenty-five years old here. He and Sebastian went to McKinley and in this story, The warblers or Dalton do not exist.**

 **Song is by Ariana Grande and its called "Into You".**

 **There is one OC. I hope you all like him. Ok, that's all I'll give away. If you have questions, let me know.**

 **This story has humor, drama and angst.**

 **Warning: Mentions of drug use, sexual harassment, prostitution and sex. That's all. If this makes you uncomfortable, click out now. You've been warned.**

 **Oh one last thing, I don't know Spanish, so I had to google it. Please, for anyone that speaks Spanish let me know if this is correct. Thank you. :)**

 **Please review, be kind. Enjoy! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 1**

The mid summer afternoon light coming from outside, casted a bright yellow glow that bounced off the day old carton of Chinese food sitting on the table, right in the middle of the small hotel room. Flies flew around that carton like moths to a flame. Dave Karofsky was too lazy to throw it away, so there it sat.

It was at least 101 degrees outside and 156 degrees just in that teeny tiny motel room alone.

The point being it was _HOT_ and muggy. Dave Karofsky couldn't get comfortable. _AT ALL._ He tossed and turned in his bed, stripped down to nothing but a wife-beater white shirt and his black striped boxer shorts. Beads of sweat sticking heavily to his light clothes.

There was no fan because none of the lights outlets weren't currently working, so Dave basically laid in bed overheated and in the dark.

But as much as it was depressing inside that room, Dave Karofsky could bear it better than outside the urine stained peach colored thin walls.

Prostitutes and drug addicts strolled about outside, just like the flies to that Chinese food cartoon.

The entire outside of the motel was covered in trash and trashy people. Dave was never one to judge BUT there are exceptions to that rule. The people here were rude and crude. Especially his neighbors next door that stayed up and made noises ALL hours of the night making it impossible for a good night's rest. Sure, they stopped now but soon it would start back up again. Dave's patience was running thin. And he promised one day he would confront them, not now but soon.

Dave just never got along with any of them. He mostly just kept to himself. No use in trying, he wasn't planning being there that long anyway.

Dave lived in this sketchy neighborhood for five months now and he could never get used to it. But he accepted that this was his life now.

It wasn't _ALL_ bad. At least he had a roof over his head, a shower and food which speaking of, he was running low on.

He can't complain. It was better than nothing and he was lucky too. He nabbed the last motel room when he could. Thank God his friend, Alonzo Gerry owned this little run down motel establishment and was practically letting Dave stay here for free. He would be screwed if he weren't so lucky to have a friend who cared.

This place wasn't much but it would do...for now.

Bang! Bang!

The door banged. Dave groaned and turned away from the noise.

 _BANG! BANG!_

The door banged _LOUDER_!

 _"UGHHHHHH!"_ Dave groaned louder.

"Open the door, Police!" The voice boomed. Dave sat up alarmed and rushed out of his bed and quicky found _ANY_ clothes he could throw on.

"We got the place surrounded! Open up!" Dave's heart rate went through the roof. His heart felt like it was hanging out of his ass. He didn't understand. Why were the police there? As far as he was concerned he did nothing wrong.

Dave begged his pulse to calm down. He took a deep breath and opened the door...

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA BITCH!"_ Dave's face fell and he was immediately annoyed.

"Alonzo! Dude, what the fuck?!" Dave held his hand to his chest suddenly relieved he wasn't in any real trouble. He didn't need the police on his ass again.

"Sorry, man! I couldn't resist! You should see your face! _HAHAHAHA_!" Alonzo doubled over in laughter. He couldn't catch his breath. Dave just stood and took it.

"Alonzo, you fucking play too much... What the hell you doing here? Finally decide to fix the outlets?" Dave jabbed Alzono's shoulder.

"Nah... I should just let your ass suffer in the dark." Alonzo darkly chuckled.

"Not funny."

"Relajarse, chico blanco. "Alonzo said in Spanish.

Dave was annoyed. He forgot his long time childhood friend could be a real asshole.

"Vete a la puta perra." Dave retorted back.

Alonzo was surprised. He didn't know Dave knew Spanish. It shocked him. Where did Dave learn this? It certainly wasn't from him.

"Donde aprendiste a hablar español?" Alonzo was genuinely curious.

"Lo aprendí de tu madre anoche." Dave laughed out loud while he obnoxiously thrusted his hips forward.

Alonzo didn't think it was funny at all! He bent down and took off his shoe.

"Dude! _DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MAMA LIKE THAT! I'LL STICK THIS SO FAR DOWN YOUR AS-"_ He hurled his white tennis shoe at Dave and if Dave wouldn't have ducked down in time it would've landed in his eye.

"Calm down, shorty! I was kidding." Dave laughed. Alonzo saw red but calmed himself. He lowered his hand and stopped himself. He knew Dave was joking.

"I ain't no shorty." Alonzo whispered putting his shoe back on. That stung, Dave knew Alonzo was insecure about being short. He didn't need to go there.

"I'm sorry." Dave relented when he saw the look on his friend's face.

Neither spoke for ten minutes, waiting for the situation boil over. And when it did, Alonzo was the first to speak.

"It's all good. Your my homie... We knew each other a long time man. I can't stay mad at you." Alonzo said while Dave smiled.

"Alonzo, I can't stay mad at you either... You gave me a place to stay when things... Went to shit... Thank you man." Dave looked down emotions taking over. He was SO grateful to his friend.

"No, problem. Its what family is for." Alonzo greeted Dave with a smile and Dave smiled back. He was truly lucky to have this short but loveable guy as his rock during this difficult time in his life.

After a few more awkward moments of silence, Dave uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"Sooo, if your not gonna fix the outlets... What do you want?" Dave asked suddenly serious.

"They will be fixed tomorrow afternoon, a guy owes me a favor." Alonzo looked like he was in another world just staring at nothing.

" 'Lonzo, buddy you there?" Dave snapped his fingers in his face. That seemed to do the trick and he snapped right out of it. Dave was going to ask what that was about but he decided against it. If his friend wanted him to know his business he would tell him. He decided to drop it.

"Oh... Yeah... I.. Just wanted to check on you... see how are things... here." The little Mexican man sounded nervous and spoke slowly.

Dave grew suspicious and furrowed his brow.

"Uh.. Huh... Check on me...That's it?" Dave didn't believe one word out of his friend's mouth. He could always tell when Alonzo was lying. He talked slowly and wouldn't look you directly in the eye. Alonzo was displaying the exact behavior of a liar now. He looked anywhere but at Dave.

Dave looked deeply into Alonzo's eyes and Alnozo couldn't take it!

"Damn it Dave! I hate when you do that! Ok, you caught me!"

"I knew it! What's going on?"

"Dave...how long has it been since you were fired from your job?"

"Alonzo! I told you to never-"

"Just answer the fucking question!" He snapped. Dave relented. He didn't want to talk about this. The wounds were still fresh.

"Why does it matter? That is the past." Dave choked up. He could feel the pathetic tears coming.

"It matters... Trust me.. I'm trying to help you." Alonzo rubbed his friend's back trying his best to comfort his friend. He knew in order for Dave to move on from his mistakes of his past, he _NEEDED_ to talk about this.

'Five months ago." Dave answered wiping his face.

"Dave... You need to let it out... I can tell this eating at you. Can you finally tell me what led up to you being fired? I know bits and pieces but not the full story. Tell me... I'm your friend. I won't judge." Dave never heard Alonzo be so honest before. After another second Dave sucked it up and realized he might as well finally tell him the truth. He knew he wouldn't drop it unless he did. With a deep breath Dave finally let the flood gates open.

"Oh alright.. If you insist." Dave said as he walked into the mini kitchen and poured himself some water from the fridge.

Alonzo watch this unfold quietly. Letting his friend take his time.

"As you know," Dave began,"I was really great at my job. I was the BEST sports agent in my field... Hell in all of Lima!" Dave exclaimed proudly.

"I helped sign some of the best foot ball players in the NFL... My God! I loved that job! Medical insurance, dental benefits and they paid me more money than I knew what to do with... And a great girl who adored me...I had it all." Dave said looking back on what saved his life or what he thought did.

"Then... If you had it all... What the hell happened?" Alonzo carefully asked.

Dave again wiped his hands through his face and threw his body on his bed. This was _SO_ difficult to talk about! But Dave kept it in for so long, he _HAD_ to set it free. It was eating at him.

"Anita Washington, happened." Dave angrily clenched his teeth. He was suddenly so angry he could scream! But he didn't.

"Who's that, bitch?" Alonzo asked. He didn't love where this was going but he came this far. He didn't want to stop now. He knew his friend hardly opened up about his life. So he took this as a victory.

"She ruined my life." Dave wetly laughed at nothing in particular.

Alonzo let Dave finish.

"It all started five months before I got fired. Anita was one of my colleague's new assistant. She was only there a month. She was nothing special to look at and I didn't think anything of her. I was just focused on my job, you know?" Alonzo nodded but said nothing.

"Anyways, everything was cool... Until she started flirting with me..." Dave said blood boiling by the minute.

"Oh, God." Alonzo gasped.

"Yeah... Again I didn't think anything of it... Until it happened every day. It started off innocent. She would look at me like I was a piece of meat and rub her hand on my shoulder and laugh at everything I said, even when I wasn't being funny." Dave continued feeling better as he talked more and more.

"It got creepy.. I didn't report her because again.. I thought it was innocent... Until..." Dave stopped staring into space.

"Until what, Dave?"

"Until she cornered me in one of our small copy rooms."

Alonzo eyes widened.

"She rubbed up against me and asked me out. I wasn't interested in her, so I let her down gently. She didn't take no for an answer. She kept pestering me until I gave in and told her..." Dave again stopped.

"Told her what, Dave?"

This time Dave blurted it out.

"ThatI'mgay..."

"What was that?" Alonzo rubbed his ear and he wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

Dave gulped and repeated slowly.

"That... I'm...gay." Dave's head hung low in shame. He wouldn't even look at his best friend.

"Wait.. Whoa...Wow..." Alonzo was in shock. Why didn't tell him this sooner?, he wondered. He decided he would question Dave about that later. He wanted to know more about what led up to him being fired.

"What happened after?" Alonzo continued. Dave open mouthed said nothing but he realized what his friend was doing. So he continued. They both knew that what he just revealed wasn't over but now wasn't a time for a conversation like that.

"Anyways, she freaked. Yelled at me calling me "filthy fag this!" and filthy fag that!' I begged her not to tell anyone. And she swore she wouldn't. And I thought I was free... Until the next few days." Dave finally let some tears fall.

Alonzo held Dave as he cried.

"It was awful! A few days later I got called in my boss's office and there she was... Smiling as if this whole thing was no big deal. Apparently this bitch told my boss that I sexually harassed her and tried to grab her breasts! I didn't I swear! Next thing I know... I'm being told in order for them to avoid a law suit and to keep this from going public that they had to fire me!" Dave sobbed so hard his face was turning red!

His friend hugged him and comforted him as best as he could. His heart ached for the big guy.

How could anyone do this to his friend. Dave didn't deserve this.

"I am so sorry Dave! I know you.. You would _NEVER_ do such a thing. That bitch was wrong, not you! You told her no. And she did this.. Puta!" Alonzo was as angry as Dave.

"That's not even the worst part..."Dave whispered painfully.

"Wait... What's worse than that?" Alonzo was confused.

"The next day, she called my house and my girlfriend, Erin picked up the phone... She...she... outed me to my girlfriend." More tears and pain came out. Alonzo squeezed Dave so tight he couldn't breathe but at this point Dave was beyond caring.

"Oh.. Dave. I am so sorry." Alonzo said sympathetic.

"Erin confronted me and I could either deny it or just tell the truth... So I did..." Dave wiped his eyes.

"The look on her face.. I tried to explain but.. Erin said nothing to me, packed her bags and just left. I haven't seen her since. I tried getting a job after that but.. People slowly found out what happened no one wanted to hire me... My life was ruined. And here I am now... I guess I deserve this for all the lies I told.. I deserve to live in shit...No offense to your motel or nothing." Dave said trying to go for humor to hide his pain but it didn't work.

"Dave.. Stop... You did _NOTHING_ wong. Yes, it was wrong for you to lie to your girlfriend and I'm not condoning what you did BUT you were scared. Its understandable. Coming out is hard. And basically you were forced out of the damn closet. That puta should be ashamed for outing you when you weren't ready". Alonzo said with confiction.

Dave said nothing, touched by his friend's honesty.

"You're not mad or disgusted by me being.. You know?" Dave couldn't finish.

"Gay, you mean?" Alonzo said. Dave nodded.

"Nah! I'm saddened that you didn't come to me sooner because I thought we were cooler than that but I'll get over it." Alonzo smiled his pearly white teeth and Dave wetly laughed again.

"You really don't care?" Dave said flabbergasted.

"No. I care for your safety. I care that some puta did this to you... I could care less that your gay... As long as your good I don't give a fuck..Maybe it was for the best?" Alonzo surmised.

"Wait.. What do you mean by that?" Dave said confused.

"Never mind Dave... Would you look at the time...I gotta go." Alonzo said suddenly getting up and quickly dashing to the door.

"Wait! Get back here! What's going on?" Dave followed him to his door.

"Look, Dave. It's been too long. You deserve better than this life. Don't be like me. I'm a screw up and all I have to show my life is a shitty motel...But you... Yeah you messed up. But my friend... You got a second chance at life. Don't screw this up by not trying. Get your shit together and get a job and the fuck outta here. You deserve a good life, a GREAT life. Fate brought you here for a reason... Maybe it was for you to open your eyes and realize what's in front of you. Grab it and don't let it go.. Whatever it is.. Find it. Don't die here Dave." Alonzo said and just as quickly he left before Dave had a chance to respond.

Dave's head spun with the days events and he soon realized he needed rest. It was getting late anyway. He didn't realize how long Alonzo was there. It was now night time. He locked his front door and plopped on his bed hoping for a good night's rest.

.

 **So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it**

 **A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it**

 **A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body**

 **'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you**

 **Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret**

 **A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it**

 **A little less conversation and a little more touch my body**

 **'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you**

Until that damn Ariana Grande song blasted through his walls for the seventeenth time that week.

"Oh yeahhh.. Right there baby! Give it to me! Yeah! Harder! Fuck me! Yeah! Ugggh!"

"You like 'Big Daddy,'! Say it, whore!'

"I like Big Daddy!"

Dave could hear the neighbors having sex _AGAIN_. Mix that with the stereo blasting and the day he had... Dave couldn't take it anymore! He had it!

There was no way this can continue!

Dave got up, pushed the door open, ignored the prostitutes asking for a "good time" and loudly banged on motel number 35's door until he could hear the music shut off but he still banged. He was SO mad!

He was really going to tell them off. He was expecting to.

What he wasn't expecting was who answered the door.

"Yeah! What!" The small guy said clearly drunk and high and naked. But Dave didn't notice that.

Dave couldn't move. It was as if time moved slowly. This was the _LAST_ person he expected to see ever again.

Finally Dave Karofsky found his nerve and quietly whispered.

"Sebastian... Sebastian Smythe?"

Dave's jaw dropped as the smaller boy nodded.

.

 **AN: Already working on Part 2 so you guys won't have to wait months. :)**

 **Warning guys: This story WILL get intense. It will get dark and gloomy.**

 **Poor Sebastian and Dave. :(**

 **I feel bad for them.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think? Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
